<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absolution by RedFox13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998359">Absolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13'>RedFox13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Boys, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Religious Content, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:03:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bishop gets an unexpected visitor during confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Havel the Rock/Silver Knight Ledo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Absolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Havel sighed deeply as he let his eyes wander the small booth he was in. It was dark, with the only light coming from a candle sconce above his head. To his right was a thin cloth panel in the middle of the wall separating an identical booth where the parishoner would sit. To his left was a tiny shelf crammed with dusty, yellowed prayer scrolls, most he knew by heart. The wooden stool he was sitting on creaked from the strain of both his body weight and that of his armor. The silence was broken briefly when his stomach reminded him that it had been some time since his last meal.</p><p>He was thankful that the day was nearly over, twice a week he would oversee the training for the paladins in the Way of White’s chapel. Then he would sit in the confessional and pardon sins or give spiritual advice. The scent of holy incense drifted in from under the door, and by the muffled chanting accompanying it that it was nearly evening, he had two hours left. The sound of metallic boots against stone followed by the door to the other booth opening startled him. Sitting straighter he willed the boredom from his voice. “Speak freely.” He commanded.</p><p>“Bless me your Holiness, for I have sinned. It's been three weeks since my last confession.” A low, sultry voice whispered to him. Havel felt his heart skip a beat, he knew who it was. “Tell me your sins.” He replied. Ledo, how the hell did you even get in here? He wanted to ask. More importantly who let him in? “I've been having impure thoughts, your grace. And they’ve troubled me greatly.” Ledo said. Havel could already picture the devilish grin on his face. “I've been thinking of one that's dear to my heart. They cause me to feel great joy, and such passionate lust.” Ledo’s voice dropped an octave and Havel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight. “Continue.” He said calmly.</p><p>"I find myself dreaming of them. Of how their strong yet gentle touch makes me unravel. Their chilling blue eyes spark a fire in my core. Just a mere whisper from them has me on my knees. They have a way of making me beg and plead that just makes me feel so defiled. But I enjoy it. I'm supposed to be a proud knight, sworn to my vows. But for them I break them willingly, for they are worth the pleasure and the pain.” Ledo gave a quiet sigh filled with arousal. Havel was getting uncomfortable in all the wrong places, and his armor wasn't doing him any favors.</p><p>He quietly cursed Ledo under his breath as he called his fists. He had some gall to come in here and get him bothered like this, it drove him crazy and yet he found himself enjoying his antics. Why couldn't he talk to him like this at home? “And that's not all I'm afraid. When they are far away I get lonely. I miss them terribly, and often I end up shamelessly pleasuring myself and calling their name like a prayer to the gods. Truly I am a wretched sinner, and I deserve my punishment.” The way Ledo softly groaned that last sentence made him want to take him right then and there. But he couldn't do that. He ran his hand through his hair as he steeled himself and forced his voice to remain neutral.</p><p>As long as he was in the church he was the Bishop, and he must follow the code of conduct his office demands. But outside however was a different story. “Are you truly sorry for your sins?” Havel asked through gritted teeth. “No, your Holiness.” Ledo replied solemnly. “Absolution shall elude you without true repentance, in the end you shall seek mercy.” Havel said in a suggestive tone. “For your penance I want you to spend some quiet time in prayer. Meditate on your sins and learn from them so as not to repeat them.” His voice became serious once more. “Now, walk in peace. Or better yet, walk with me a moment.”</p><p>Standing from his stool Havel exited the confessional, leaving his helmet and weapons behind. Ledo exited next to him and fell in step beside him. He kept his own helmet tucked under his arm as they quietly strolled to an out of the way courtyard. When it was clear they were alone Havel dropped his composure. He roughly shoved Ledo back against a wall, their armor clanking together as he kissed him. It was fierce and impatient, Ledo was completely unprepared and was forced to catch his breath. “You horny bastard! You know I hate being teased!” Havel said in a low growl. “By the time I get home I want to see you undressed and on your knees! You want to be punished so badly? Then I will fuck the soul out of you!” His eyes took on an eeire light as he said this and Ledo felt a sliver of ice sliding down his spine. Mission accomplished, he thought.</p><p>“Shall I cook dinner as well? Or will your appetite require something more...carnal?” Ledo whispered into his ear as a grin spread over his face. “Dinner would be lovely, I haven't eaten yet today because the clerics have been fasting again.” He backed away to a proper distance as footsteps sounded around the corner, a paladin passed by with a book under his arm. When they had gone Ledo took Havel's hand and gave him a chaste kiss to the knuckles. Letting go he put on his helmet and began to walk away but then stopped and looked over his shoulder, “Our table and my body await your return.” He winked. A deafening crash like thunder rang out through the quiet courtyard as Havel smacked Ledo on his ass. “Get the hell out of my church!!” Havel huffed as Ledo darted away giggling fiendishly. “Damn pervert!! I love you.” He muttered as he returned to the confessional.</p><p>………………………………..</p><p>Ciaran was keeping watch at the main gate when Ledo walked by. She nearly gave herself whiplash as she did a double take. She took note of a distinctly hand shaped dent on the back of his greaves. “Ledo!” She called. “Lady Ciaran, greetings!” He replied with a bow. Fishing in her utility pouch she tossed him a sachet of repair powder. “You should fix that damage to your greaves before going inside. It looks like you got smacked on your bottom, Ornstein will throw a fit if he sees that.” She said quietly so as not to embarrass him. Ledo rubbed the back of his neck nervously as his face grew warm. “Thank you, Lady Ciaran. Excuse me.” He politely bowed before hurrying away to the nearby guardhouse for privacy. Ciaran knew nearly every secret in Lordran, but she was content to leave this one alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>